Oh, The Joys Of Email
by Navy Robin-Emerald Blossoms
Summary: AU. Hinata and Sakura met at summer camp two months ago, and now are emailing regularly. But when their two best friends go on a student exchange program, things get a little more interesting...[Pairings Listed in Chapter 2]
1. Sakura and Hinata: Intro

Neither of us own Naruto. Eme-chan here, posting the first part of Robin-chan and I's collab story.

Main characters: Sakura & Hinata. Guess which of us is which.

Word count: 2851

And since they won't let us put real email's, we just put the name-dealy beforehand.

---

**To:** NavyBlueRobin

**From:** EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**Subject: **I finally found your email! Go me!

Hey Hina-chan! I finally sorted out all my junk, and found your email! Wow, it's been...like two months since we last talked! Oh, whoops, I haven't said who I am. Guess I must sound like a stalker, since I never did give you my email last summer. This is Saku-chan! Now you remember me, right?! Lol. So, how you've been? How's Suna High? Having fun? Made any friends? Konoha High is just dandy. ...Who's bright idea was it to name the stupid schools after the stupid towns?

Well, I gotta go! Hope you reply! (And remember me!)

-Sakura

---

**To: **EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**From: **NavyBlueRobin

**Subject:** RE: I finally found your email! Go me!

Sakura? That's you?! Oh my...it's been to long. I forgot I even gave you my email ;;

Yeah when I saw your email, I was so confused, I didn't know what to do. But then I read it, and found out it was you! I'm so happy you contacted me. Suna High is fun, hot, but still fun. Well, them naming the school after the town is to show respect, but I guess they could have called it something else... ;;

Dandy? Well, I hope you can survive S I'll miss you, and good luck with school. I have one best friend, that's all. I'm not the kind of person to be 'popular', or however you spell it (heh heh heh)

Oh, Neji-niisan is calling. Type to ya later (I hope you reply soon!)

Hinata

---

**To:** NavyBlueRobin

**From:** EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**Subject: **I'm so awesome P

You did! How could you, it's only been two...okay, it's been two months, I understand. I'm hitting my self on the forehead as I type. Stupid of me to forget!

Goody! I'm loved! Yes, dandy. I'm smart like that. You didn't miss me before, Hina-chan? How cruel of you! Looks can be deceiving! So, who's the buddy? Give me the low-down on her, she'd better not be one of those leeches who abuse their buddies! I don't expect you to be popular, Hina-chan, but I do want you to have the best!

That's your hott cousin, right? I still have that picture I stole from you. It's on my wall of hott guys, along with Sasuke-kun. Tell him your buddy from camp told him hi.

Better reply soon!

-Sakura

---

**To: **EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**From: **NavyBlueRobin

**Subject: **Heh, keep dreaming P

Two months is a lot, when school began it was all way too much for me -

Ouch, hitting your head? Does it still hurt? Great, now I'm doing it too...Now Neji-niisan is yelling at me to stop. (

O-O Of course I missed you, please don't be sad! I'm so sosososososooo sorry, I'll make it better (Somehow). Well I missed you right when you got on that bus to your town, I was so sad! Temari helped me through it. Oh yeah, Temari is my best friend here. She's nice to me, and no, she doesn't abuse me (Heh heh heh). She's awesome, you should meet her! Well you're better, but...well, you're not around here, so I have to deal with it.

Yes...Neji-niisan is my 'hott' cousin - -,. Wait, you stole a picture of him from me?! O-o I didn't notice. Now he's going to get mad at meeeee...Well, I'll just say it blew away in the wind (Called Saku-chan).

You still have Sasuke on that wall? He's not that hott, that one blond that hangs out with him, now he should be on there. :does a dramatic sigh:

Reply soon, don't keep me in the dark

-Hyuuga Hinata, aka Hina or just Navy .

---

**To:** NavyBlueRobin

**From:** EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**Subject: **I don't need to dream, I just am, so ha!

Nope! Why did you do it? oO Did you go emo on me! No, Hina-chan, don't go into the dark!

Temari, eh? ...Okay, I'll trust her...for now. Yeppers, I did. You didn't notice? I pretty much told you! I said,"I'm taking the hott picture, okay?" You nodded...well, you _were_ half-asleep...I'm the wind

...Okay, I have Naruto-kun too on there, don't tell anyone. Oh, did I tell you I gave up on Sasuke-kun? I'm not too disappointed why though, but one day I forgot something in my last class, and ran in there. And guess what I saw?

Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun were making out! It was great! I mean, I was disappointed about Sasuke-kun being gay, but _they're sooooo hott!_ And two out of my three best guy friends too! Which means I get to see yaoi action _a lot!_

...I have a _lot_ of people on The Wall Of Hott And Sexy People! Sasuke-kun, and Naruto-kun, and Neji-san, and...lots more.

Oh! Please, please, _please_ tell me you signed up for that exchange program last year! Because Ino-chan and Lee-kun did, and that means I'd be rooming with _both_ of the people coming here! And that also means I'm losing two of my friends for a whole year . So that means you _had_ to have had signed up!

...At least tell me who's going. And if you didn't, _please_ find Lee-kun a good girl for him. (Or a guy, if he swings that way).

Reply quickly! And sorry for the uber long email!

-Saku-chan

---

**To: **EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**From: **NavyBlueRobin

**Subject: **Poor Sakura doesn't know what's the difference between life and dreams...

Emo?! No way, there's this girl in my school, she's emo, and she's all dark and black and creepy. (No offense meant to her!)

Yeah, Tema is a good friend, but she's leaving in a few days, she's not telling me where. But I got the info from her brothers, Gaara and Kankurou. Gaara is leaving too. Kankurou has been so sad these few days because of that.

Wait, you said something...oh, must of been on that one night when I got 3 hours of sleep.

- (Yes, you're the wind P )

Naruto is such a nice guy. I met him one day and he took me out for ramen (Okay, so I paid for both of us, but he was broke)

Now he's _gay!_ With Sasuke? Was it really that hott? - -;; I wish I was there, did they go passed second base? (Wait, what am I saying...)

Wait, exchange program? O-o I forgot to sign up. Wait, Tema did, and she got Gaara...wait that means they're going to Konoha, and 'Lee and Ino' are coming here. I know Gaara and Tema were my roommates, so does that mean I get new ones? This is too much for me...

Well, I'm not the best match maker, but I'll try.

Reply soon, and make sure to tell me my two best friends here _aren't _leaving meeee...

-Hina 


	2. Enter Ino and Temari

We don't own Naruto. Eme-chan here again. In this part, it's enter Ino and Temari!

Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, Ino/Hinata, Temari/Sakura, Temari/Hinata, Ino/Sakura

Word Count: 998

---

**To:** NavyBlueRobin

**From:** EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**Subject: **I do too!

...So, are Gaara and Kankorou hott? I need pictures if they are, to add them to my wall.

Yeppers. If they got passed second, I have no idea. I need to ask them sometime... Don't worry, I won't tell them it was you who gave me the idea.

Temari and Gaara are coming here! Well, now I get to see firsthand if she's a good friend for you...and if Gaara's hott.

Goody. Just try to find someone who _doesn't_ care what he looks like.

Reply soon!

-Saku-chan

---

**To:** DaddysLittleGirl

**From:** EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**Subject:** I need a BIG favor...

Ino-pig, you know that exchange dealy you're doing for the rest of this school year? Well, when you get to Suna, look for a girl named Hyuuga Hinata. Tell her you're Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's friend. Make friends with her, and look out for her for me, okay? She's shy, and has _major_ self-esteem issues...

Please? I'll...buy you as much pocky as you want, and send it to you while you're gone! Oh, and don't tell Hina-chan I told you to say this, okay?

Reply soon!

-Sakura

---

**To:** WindPrincess

**From:** EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**Subject: **This is one of Hinata's friends

Look, Hina-chan tells me you're her friend, and that you're doing the exchange dealy. Well, I'm warning you, if I find out you treat my Hina-chan badly, I'll get revenge.

And if you want to know how I got you're email, well, let's just say I know the password to Hina-chan's email.

-Sakura

---

**To: **EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**From: **WindPrincess

**Subject: **RE: This is one of Hinata's friends

Yeah, me and Hinata are best friends, along with Tenten... Why would you think I would treat her bad? Don't worry, we're great friends. I'm doing that exchange thing for my brother Gaara, he needs to be more social...

You got Hinata's password? Thats easy, it's akamaru unless she changed it...

-Temari

---

**To: **EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**From: **DaddysLittleGirl

**Subject: **Me, do YOU a favor...

Forehead girl... why would I do you a favor? You always say no, why should I say yes?

So your friend Hinata needs help making friends?

Shy...so not me, I'm going to change that.

Fine, I'll do it. Not for you, but for Hinata. NOT. FOR. YOU.

Okay, maybe a little for you... Wait, the exchange thing is for the rest of the year? When I get back, I'm going to have a great tan -

Somehow we've been more friends after Sasuke and Naruto got together...

-Ino

---

**To: **EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**From: **NavyBlueRobin

**Subject: **:Sigh: Sakura...

Kankurou is not hott. Gaara, well, you'll find out. So no picture of Kankurou, and you'll see Gaara. Well, still, I'll send you a pic of Gaara, but yeah...

Thanks, I wouldn't mind seeing Naruto and Sasuke in action - -;; Don't tell them I said that.

Lee could maybe go with Tenten, she seems lonely, but I won't try. If they like each other, then they do.

When are they coming anyways? And I know you found my password, I'm changing it! akamaru is so not a good password anymore. Don't send any hate mail to Tema, she doesn't deserve it!

Reply soon, and don't deny that you found my password.

-Hinata

---

**To:** NavyBlueRobin

**From:** EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**Subject: **What? What did I do?

Is that a yes or no? Well, I'll see him in two days...so I'll decide then.

...I would _never_...well, yeah, actually, I would. But that doesn't count. Does it? ...Damn. This sucks.

You _won't _try? Damn, Hina-chan, I told you to put them together! Not stand by and hope for the best! I know you can do it, just believe in yourself!

That sounded really cheesy.

On Monday. I'm talking to Ino on the phone right now, as I'm helping her pack. When she gets there, tell her that the pink tank top she's gonna wear that day looks _amazing_ on her--she doesn't believe me!

She ratted on me, didn't she? She's not trustworthy, see!

So is your new password naruto? Or maybe narutosasukeyaoiissooooohott? Don't deny I'm close!

Reply straight away!

-Saku-chan

---

**To:** WindPrincess

**From:** EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**Subject:** RE: This is one of Hinata's friends

...I don't trust you. I'm not going to change my mind until you prove otherwise. I know you ratted on me to Hina-chan! She doesn't deserve untrustworthy peoples as friends!

-Sakura

---

**To: **DaddysLittleGirl

**From: **EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**Subject:** Yeah, ME a favor

I do not always say no! Remember that time you asked me to Sasuke-kun what his favorite color was for you in fourth grade! I did it!

Well, kinda...but they have to be GOOD friends. She needs the best!

Sure, do what you want. Just be sure to bring me something when you get back!

...But I know why you're _really_ doing this. I mean, who could resist free pocky?

Duh. At least we weren't as bad as we were in _middle school_. How could we have been such bitches to each other? o-O

Ino-pig, you'd better reply straight away

-'Forehead-girl' as you so kindly nicknamed me

---

**To:** NavyBlueRobin

**From:** WindPrincess

**Subject:** What is wrong with your friends?

OMG! I talked to your so called friend Sakura, and she doesn't trust me! I don't care if she's your mother, I'm going to kick her ass! Well maybe not, but still!!

Your true friend

-Tema

---

**To: **EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**From: **DaddysLittleGirl

**Subject:**:Sighs::

Pocky is so good. I know I should watch my figure, but who can resist it? Just for you to know, I'm drooling right now just thinking about it!

You know, I'm too nice. ;; Hinata is going to be a changed women when I'm done with her! First she'll be way prettier then she already is, and she'll be less shy, I hope -;;

I'll be friends with her and her friends(which might just be her cat or something)

Go Ino, go Ino, go me go me!!

-Ino


	3. Neji's a yuri fanboy!

Try to guess which one of us is Sakura, and which is Hinata! You only get one guess(duh!), and whoever gets it first gets a free oneshot/drabble by me, Eme-chan!

Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, Ino/Hinata, Temari/Sakura, Temari/Hinata, Ino/Sakura, Gaara/Kankurou

Word Count: 929

---

**To: **EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**From: **NavyBlueRobin

**Subject: **School :Sigh: sucks :pouts:

I had an assignment today and it was so hard. Tema usually helps me, but she was too busy being mad. She sent me thousands of emails yesterday, some were normal, and some weren't.

Gaara is leaving and Kankurou thinks he can become emo. I'm trying to get him away from that, but it's hard. I've never had this before. I never saw Kankurou so lonely, he really loves his brother.

You know, maybe I can come by. Or you can tape Naruto and Sasuke making out. I wanna see... Maybe more then that, have you seen any yuri action?

Oh, guess what! Neji is ::shudders:: a yuri fan boy! He loves it, he almost got Tenten drunk, and to come over here...and well... ::shudders::

Oh, Neji is calling! I'm scared...

-Hinata (Be nice to Tema please)

---

**To: **WindPrincess

**From: **NavyBlueRobin

**Subject: **DON'T!!!!

Please don't be mean to her! She means well!

Yours AND Sakura's friend

-Hinata

---

**To:** DaddysLittleGirl

**From:** EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**Subject:** I win! As always

Ino-pig...I got over that dieting thing, why can't you? You're hott enough as it is...I did NOT just type that! Well, I could always delete it...nah, I want to see your reaction.

Don't change her too much! Just higher her low self-esteem...wait, does that even make sense? Just don't turn her into _you_, one's already too much.

Oh, she has like two more, but one's coming here...wait, that should be three more, and one's coming here...

Go me, you mean!

-Sakura

---

**To:** NavyBlueRobin

**From:** EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**Subject: **Who thinks otherwise?

...It's about me, isn't it? That bitch! I'm going to kick her butt! ...Or something like that. So, whaddya having trouble with?

...Tell Kankorou he should cheer up. He still has you and Tenten for his buddies! Wait...he really _loves_ his brother? Does that mean there is _incest_ action going on in your school?!

Attached is one of my favorite videos. I mean, _come on_. Of course I've already taped it. They don't mind either--well, Sasuke-kun does, but Naruto-kun thinks it's kinky for a girl to watch/tape them. And, well, Naruto is the seme in _this_ relationship.

Yuri action, yuri action...well...nope, not yet. Too bad. :P

What wrong with that? What guy _doesn't_ like yuri? I mean, even _I _love it--wait, that isn't a suprise is it?

Or have I told you?

...Normally, I'dd say what he did was hott, but since he was trying to take advantage of you...

I'll kick him in the balls when I see him. After telling him he's hott, of course.

Reply soon!

-Saku-chan

---

**To: **EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**From: **NavyBlueRobin

**Suject: **My life is spiraling down...

OMG! Kankurou is so going emo! I heard this one song, it's known as 'The Emo Song', and he loves it! I'm going to try to get Tenten to get him away from it...

Please don't hurt Tema! She's mad because she found out something about Gaara and Kankurou... I sent her an email, and she hasn't replied back. I'm worried...

School is getting hard!(er) Gai-sensei, my PE teacher, gave us a lesson about 'Youth'. It's like he belongs in Health...

Yeah, the thing Tema was depressed about was that she saw something you would _love_ to see. It was so close to second base, it was Gaara and Kankurou...uhh.. ::blushes:: you can think of the rest... but they're not together, so it's ok for Gaara to be social there.

Well that's all for now. Neji is still trying, maybe I should give in...

-Hinata

---

**To: **EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**From: **DaddysLittleGirl

**Subject: **::Cries::

I'm going to miss youuuuu, first we're friends, then rivals, now friends I don't wanna go to Suna why meeeeee why didn't you sign up why Lee::sob:: I heard it was because of the PE teacher there...

Pockyyyyyy... I ate all the pocky in the house now I'm SuGaR high. Sorry about that, but you know I'll miss you. And I'll make sure Hinata isnt lonely, so yeah, we'll be friends, but we're best friends best of all best friends. (Not on the internet like you and 'Hina') ::Cries:: I'll missssss youuuuuuuuuuuu

The friend who'll miss you (Beat Temari up for me) Yes, I know from your notes too well never mindddddd

-Ino  
---

**To:** DaddysLittleGirl

**From:** EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**Subject:** ::cries as well::

Lots of runons, ever learned proper grammer:P

But I miss you too:hugs: But you already know that, I just got back from crying all over your shirt...mine's still wet from _your_ tears. But still...! The dorm's so _empty_ and _quiet_ without you and Lee--plus I have no one to talk to! I really hope you're on your labtop...

I already sent my first package, you should get more pocky the day after you settle in. But don't eat so much you're on a sugar high! (again)

Don't worry! I'll do it on the last day. :P Then I don't get in trouble, lol.

You know I love you

-Sakura

---

**To:** NavyBlueRobin

**From:** EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**Subject: **Cheer up!

Hina-chan don't worry. It's probably just a phase. You know guys stop maturing after age 5, unless it's for perverted purposes.

...Damn that bitch.

Lol, you've got a crazy PE teacher too? So do I--her name is Anko. And she's--wait, I can't tell you unless you tell me if I told you or not.

Hott! But still single, eh? Maybe I should hook him up with someone...or not. Depends.

Don't give up your innocence so easily!

-Sakura


	4. The Wall of Hott And Sexy People

We don't own Naruto. Important author's note at the end, please read it.

And that wall mentioned in the story is currently in the works in real life.

* * *

**To:** NavyBlueRobin

**From:** EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**Subject: **...yeah

Why did you think she wouldn't like you!?

...That's kinda weird. Since you've been scarred for life by him.

I don't care if Lee goes with Neji or Tenten. He'll get someone in the end! Woot! Actually, it sounds as if he's kinda popular with the peoples there. Go Lee-kun! Tell him I miss him, and hope he's having fun!

...Did I ever tell you I was bi? Because...I think you should know. Hehe...

Nice? _Nice_?! She sicced Gaara on me, goddamnit! Though he was hott...but that glare is scary!

Reply!  
-Sakura

---

**To: **EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**From: **DaddysLittleGirl

**Subject: **Uh-huh

Suna is the most boring-est town ever! The PE teacher is sooo weird that I skip that class. English sucks because it's not a hott teacher, like Itachi-sensei. School just basically sucks. and I hate it!

Nice conversation with her, so is she as bad as you think? And this Gaara, how bad of a stare is it? Because it could be a hott glare if you look at it right...

Okay, never speak of that again, please. I was trying to forget it, but nooooo you had to open your little mouth...well, actually, you didn't, because you typed it...damn you...

-Ino

---

**To: **EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**From: **NavyBlueRobin

**Subject: **...I can't think of anything to say...

Well, usually people don't make friends with me so fast. It was like you told her too...

NejiLee will never happen, I won't let it happen! LeeTen will happen, and it'll happen fast! I'm planning it all out with Ino, we're having soooo much fun! I wish you and Tema were here then it would be more fun!

You're bi?! Well that explains alot... do you like Ino or something? Because it's okay if you did, I totally support yuri, and that kind of stuff. (Just not as much as you)

Tema is just angry that I couldn't come, she doesn't have much friends. Give her a chance, please, just for meeee ::puppy dog eyes::

Gaara is really nice if you get to know him... and that glare is actually funny if you look at it right, I once cracked up laughing, and he never used it against me again

Reply soon, and give Tema a chance!

-Hinata

---

**To: **WindPrincess

**From: **NavyBlueRobin

**Subject: **You never emailed back...

Are you ok? I'm there with you (in spirit), but please be friends with Saku! Give her a chance, you two actually have a lot in common! Please, just for meeee! And email me back, I need to know if you're okay in Konoha! I'm not okay in Suna, yeah, sure Ino and Lee (Sakura's friends) are nice to me, but they're not you! I miss you so much, please email me back...

Your worried friend(Tell Gaara I said hi)

-Hinata

---

**To:** DaddysLittleGirl

**From:** EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**Subject: **What?

Hina-chan told me about the PE teacher, he's not hott like Anko-sensei. :P So, who's the English teacher? Oh, today I _finally_ snapped a picture of Itachi-sensei with my cellphone! It's very drool-worthy. I'm sending it to you--oh, and it's on my wall. Which reminds me of Temari and I's latest convo. (In English) I didn't even know it was her until, well, you'll see.

Tema: ...Are you taking a picture of _Itachi-sensei_?

Me: Uh-huh... (I was concentratung on taking the picture)

Tema: ...Why?

Me: Because he's hott, and I need to add him on my wall.

Tema: What wall?

Me: My Wall of Hott and Sexy People, of course...

Tema: ...Your _what_?

This is where I finished taking the perfect picture, and realized it was her.

Me: Uh...I didn't say anything.

And then I turned my back. I'm starting to think maybe this 'Grr we hate each other thing' was all my fault...do you think I should give her a chance?

You know I love you

-Sakura

---

**To:** NavyBlueRobin

**From:** EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**Subject: **I win, again!

I would _never_ do something like that!

So, now you know of Ino-pig's awesome-ness match-making skills. Very useful thing, don't you think?

Am not commenting on the Temari comment.

Well, I did last year...but not anymore! My feelings for her are totally platonic! She's just very hott. And awesome. And my best friend. Who I sometimes get 'benfits' from. ...Ignore that. I don't feel like deleting it.

...I got a picture of it. And I think Ino's theory was right. It's kinda hott, if you get over the evil-doom-ness of it. After I took a picture he looked so confused, it was cute! So I took a picture of that too.

Reply!

-Sakuchan

---

**To: **NavyBlueRobin

**From: **WindPrincess

**Subject: **Sorry...

I'm _trying_ to give her a chance, and she's actually pretty nice when she doesn't realize it's me, but everytime she does, she's all bitchy again! What's her problem, seriously? I'm doing great, actually. It's a lot of fun, and the teachers are pretty good-looking. I miss you too! At least you make more sense then Sakura...what's her last name again?

Gaara said "Hn." Yay for monosyllabic answers.

-Temari

---

**To: **EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**From: **DaddysLittleGirl

**Subject: **Nothing...

Hott is far away from him, and uh...you're going to hate this. Remember when he changed Lee's outfit? Well, when he saw that teacher, well, I'll give you a pic in the email, and you'll see.

You got one of Itachi-sensei?! OMG, that's like, impossible! You probably made a record with that, you HAVE to send me one! To...uh...show Hinata that _my _English teacher is better then boring old Iruka-sensei!

Well, you _should_ be nice to her since you're stuck with her for the rest of the year, but that's just me.

Love you

-Ino

---

**To: **EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**From: **NavyBlueRobin

**Subject: **Aww, not again...

Of course you wouldn't, you're like my best friend! (Okay, well, Tema is my best friend too)

I guess. I don't look at someone's skill, I look at their kindness, and Ino has that, _with_ a hyper side like my Naruto-kun! I mean. _Sasuke's _Naruto-kun. ;-;

Well, I finally got an email from Tema, it was a good one. Don't worry, but I'm not saying. She likes it there, so I'm happy for her. All she needs is some friends. Hint-hint.

See, Gaara isnt that bad, I once thought I liked him. But it wasn't towards him... (Not saying who)

You know what, I'm going to tell you who, just like you with Ino, it happened with me and Temari. But we decided that we should stay straight, so we're only friends now.

Oh! Gaara with a confused face? Oh, please, send me a pic, I wanna see it!

Your best friend(Maybe)

-Hinata

---

**To: **WindPrincess

**From: **NavyBlueRobin

**Subject: **It's okay

I'm just glad you emailed back!

So Saku isn't all that bad! Something is stuck in her head that you're mean to me, so try to show her that we're best friends! Maybe then she'll take you as a friend.

Have you found any friends there? Tenten is in love with an out-of-fasion boy (Who Neji thought was hott on his yaoi strike)

Sakura's last name is Haruno. I think thats how it's spelled, but please don't go around calling her 'Haruno', you'll never get her respect, so please don't use it like that!

Oh, wow. A 'Hn' from Gaara means we're still friends, I would hug him for that comment!

-Hinata  
---

**To:** DaddysLittleGirl

**From:** EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**Subject: **Please?

Ahhhhh!!!! What the _hell_ did he do to Lee-kun's hair!?

Sure, we all know why you want it. It's attached to this email--and I caught him in a _very_sexy pose, I may add. I put it between my confused!Gaara picture, and that 'one' one of you.

I'm trying, I'm trying! But I can't help it, she says something, and then I get all overprotective of Hina-chan, and bitchy and stuff! Besides, she already hates me. This is what happened tonight. (Before she went to bed, and I went on the computer)

Me::tacks on picture of Itachi::

Tema: What are you doing...?

Me: Putting Itachi-sensei on my wall...::tries to be nice::

Tema: ...Is that a picture of a _girl_ besides him?

Me::covers up wall:: Don't look!

And I kinda snapped that, and she got all huffy, and yeah...

You know I love you (And miss you a lot at night ;P)

-Sakura

---

**To:** NavyBlueRobin

**From:** EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**Subject: **You will never win against me!

What do you mean, you look at their kindness? Why are you even looking::evil grin::

How could you 'decide to be straight'? It's not a decision, it's just part of who you are. Les, bi, or straight. So you didn't 'do' anything?

It's attached to this email. It's very cute, I added it to my wall!

What do you mean by maybe?!

-Sakura

---

**To: **NavyBlueRobin

**From: **WindPrincess

**Subject: **Are you sure?

I'm trying!? I asked her about that wall of hers at the head of her bed--I didn't notice it before because it was covered by her canopy--but then I got shocked when I saw a picture of some blonde chick on there, and she got pissed. Why do I always screw up?

Not really. Gaara's been hanging out with this blonde guy and an emo kid who are always making out. Sakura hangs out with them too though, so _I've_ been hanging out with this guy who's obssessed with dogs, and even brings his to school, and a guy obessessed with bugs, and lets them crawl all over him! But, guess what? Remember your puppy Akamaru, who your dad sold from right under your nose to someone in Konoha? Well, that's the dog-kid's dog!! You should of seen my face when I saw him!

Haruno...Why does that sound familiar?

Gaara twitched when I hugged him for you, and told him who it's from.

Your awesome-ness best friend

-Temari

* * *

**Important Author's Note:** Eme here. We don't have much time for this, so don't expect too many updates, alright? Please review though, we do like to know how we're doing. Did we screw up any character's personality? See any blatant spelling/grammer mistakes? 


	5. Forming Friendships & Sexuality

**Word Count: **1308

**Disclaimer: ** Do not own Naruto.

This'll be the last update in a long while, as both of us are participating in NaNoWriMo this year.

---

**To: **EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**From: **DaddysLittleGirl

**Subject: **Never!

I know! Lee is so ARGH! I almost pulled out my hair just looking at him after his first class with _Gai-sensei!_ I swear I'm going to kill that sensei, and--uh, not saying...

OMG! Is that really him?! He's so drool-worthy! I couldn't stop looking at it, which was why it took so long for me to reply. Your fault!

So, she saw your wall?! _Sooooo, _who was the girl she was talking about, because I told you to take my picture off a year ago! (Even if I don't mind it there)

Just easy on her for Hinata, who is in fact okay, and doing fine. You really need to see Tenten, she knows how to fight, and _kiss._ Of course not to me, she's totally straight, but seeing the way she kisses Lee is like she has experience!

Why night? Oh, wait, I don't even need to ask...

-Ino

---

**To: **EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**From: **NavyBlueRobin

**Subject: **I try to think I can

Kindness is good to look at, much better then looks. And I wasn't looking or thinking or...uh...it's nothing. I'll tell you when I'm ready, which I'm not!

I'm not deciding anything, you're impossible you know that right? -sigh- I mean that as in I think I'm straight, anything can happen, and I hope not!

Oh, I got it! I showed it to Tenten and Kankurou. Both almost took it for their own reasons!

I mean maybe because you continue to be mean to Tema!

-Hinata

---

**To: **WindPrincess

**From: **NavyBlueRobin

**Subject: **I'm sure!

W-wait Naruto and Sasuke are even making out with people watching?! I need to come down sometime. You do remember that I like Naruto right?

That's Ino, she's over here in Suna. Sakura has a little secret, and maybe you'll find out soon...if you make friends with her, that is...

Akamaru is finally found! I missed him! Who was the dog boy? Was he nice to Akamaru? Did he keep the same name? Ahhhhhhhh, I miss Akamaru sooooo much!

Well, you found some friends, that's good. I was starting to worry, at least I have Tenten here. You only had Gaara, who spends his time glaring at random people.

Can you tell me the dog-boys name, or at least tell him thank you for taking care of Akamaru?

Haruno doesn't sound that familiar, does it?

Gaara is so cute when he twitches, you should get me a pic of that. Then I can have a collection: Gaara mad, confused, and asleep. That's all I have, I would like a twitching one.

-Hinata

---

**To:** DaddysLittleGirl

**From:** EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**Subject: **RE: Never!

Yes, it's really him. I'm so good.

...Yeah. --' It's you. But...it's so hott! It _has_ to be on that wall!

So Tenten and Lee got together already?! Tell me the details!

...You remember...::evil grin::

You know I love you

-Sakura

---

**To:** NavyBlueRobin

**From:** EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**Subject: **Thinking isn't the same as the real deal

...Hi?

-Sakura

---

**To: ** NavyBlueRobin

**From: **WindPrincess

**Subject: **Good!

Yes, and yes.

What is it!? I'm trying over here, goddamnit! It's just...not working. --'

His name is Kiba, he's _very_ nice to Akamaru--hell, he takes him to _school_. And yes. I told him about you, and...he said okay. --' Then I punched him.

Oh, I would have been fine anyways.

...Maybe.

A collection?! ...It's attached to this email.

-Temari

---

**To: **EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**From: **DaddysLittleGirl

**Subject: **Okay, what is your problem?!

I was talking with Hinata about how life was in Konoha, and I heard that you barely even wrote to her! She needs you for extra support, she found out her pet dog got sold to Inuzuka Kiba! When I get back there I'm taking that dog away from him!

Anyways, Itachi-sensei is well missed. Everytime I walk into Iruka-sensei's class I bang my head on the table, and moan,"Why meeee..." So I'm suffering here without you. You need to find time to visit us, it'll be nice for all of us to meet. Me, you, Hina, Ten, and Temari, that'll be fun!

I don't want to remember, thank you very much

-Ino

---

**To: **EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**From: **NavyBlueRobin

**Subject: **I know

What do you mean "Hi"? Did I say something wrong, I'm sooo sorry!

-Hinata

---

**To: **WindPrincess

**From: **NavyBlueRobin

**Subject: **I have an idea!

Pass Saku a note in class, or do something fun to show you want to be friends! She's just overly protective, show her you're a great friend! Heck, throw a surprise party if it gets you somewhere! Maybe she'll lighten up, and take you as a friend.

I can't tell you the secret, I'm her friend, I need to watch out. But that picture on her wall has a lot to do with it, also that one thing that happened between us a few years back... -blushes-

Kyaaaaa!!! Its so kawaii, his twitch is so cute! DON'T tell him that, or I'll have nightmares. Cancel that, I feel the nightmare coming tonight.

See if something is wrong with Sakura, she seemed a bit strange...

Reply soon, and tell Kiba to take care of Akamaru or I'll personally run down there and punch him, taking Aka back of course.

I can so be mean to someone who was mean to my Akamaru

-Hinata

---

**To:** DaddysLittleGirl

**From:** EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**Subject: **Nothing!

I just wasn't in a good mood yesterday, and also I didn't have anything to say! What the hell!? Akamaru was _Hina-chan's_?

I'm evil. I told Itachi-sensei you missed him _very _much. He just gave me that one look...Hehe... But it was very funny.

Tema's been quiet the past two days, she hasn't said a thing. I wonder what's wrong...not that _I'm_ going to do anything about it, of course.

Why not? I _know_ you liked it.

You know I love you

-Sakura

---

**To:** NavyBlueRobin

**From:** EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**Subject: **I win again!

You didn't do anything wrong! I was just in a bad mood, plus I didn't have a reply to anything in that email...I'm sorry! I'm such a bad friend! And I complain about Temari!

-Sakura

---

**To: ** NavyBlueRobin

**From: **WindPrincess

**Subject: **...

But what should I write about?! Nevermind, I'll think of something...

...Wait, she likes girls _and_ guys? Is that it? It is, isn't it!

Okay, I'll ask her that in my note to her.

Don't worry! He treats Akamaru better then he treats his mother!

-Temari

---

**To: **EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**From: **DaddysLittleGirl

**Subject: **Nothing, really...

Why weren't you in a good mood? You're always in a good mood, plus you always have something to say. You scared Hinata. She gets scared easily, and I don't want her sad.

Yes, Akamaru was Hinata's, but her dad sold him right from under her nose. (Not really under her nose...)

How could you! Which look, that look that even I shut up at? I'm shivering just thinking about it...

Temari? Really? Aww, come on, you should not snap at her, and at least be friends. Maybe her life there will go smooth, I heard from Hinata that she hangs out with Kiba and Shino. Gaara hangs out with Sasuke and Naruto, he must like yaoi or something because who in the _right_ mind would watch that. By that I mean another boy watch that, it's okay for us girls

I did NOT like it, well, maybe a little, but not much!

Fine...I know you 'love' me. God I hope my dad does look at what I write...

-Ino

---

**To: **EmeraldCherryBlossoms

**From: **NavyBlueRobin

**Subject: **Yes! You talk!

I'm sorry, I overreacted to it. Sometimes people are in bad moods, plus there really wasn't anything to reply to...I'm so sorry about that!

You don't complain...all the time..

-Hinata

---

**To: **WindPrincess

**From: **NavyBlueRobin

**Subject: **Whats with the '...'

NANI?! Don't ask her that, it's rude, and you might not get a good reply. She might even say something along the lines of,"You got it out of Hina-chan, didn't you? You are such an unworthy friend!" The whole idea is not good, just ask simple things! But asking if someone likes guys and girls isn't a good starting question. What if someone asked you that, how would you feel?

Wait, he treats a dog better then his mom? What does he do? Make his mom sleep outside in a doghouse while Akamaru sleeps in his mother's bed?

Talk about spoiled. :P

-Hinata


End file.
